Separated (pinecest)
by Mabelpinesluvr
Summary: Mabel and dipper were caught kissing and are separated by their parents. Contains pinecest If you don't ship don't read and please no hate K to sorta T


It was a crisp and quiet night for the Pines twins—which was strange considering it was in the city—their father working the late shift at his job and their mother out to hang out with friends, so they had the house to themselves for about a few hours depending on how long their mother was gone.

The Pines twins settled on watching TV for the majority of the few hours alone, but they managed to sneak in a few minutes of kissing. It was innocent kissing, that was until Mabel bit Dipper's lip. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored every inch of the new-found territory, leaving no stone unturned. They wrapped their arms around each others bodies, rubbing up against each other. Before all of this mabel made sure to lock the door.

That is, until their mother returned home. She walked upstairs to Mabel's room, which was upstairs while dippers was downstairs.

Their mom went up to check on the twins, she placed her hand on the door knob and turned, and there was a small snap sound that it wasn't supposed to make, the knob twisted all the way and the door opened, their mom peaked in seeing nothing but two half naked twins making out.

Dipper pulled away immediately. "Mom? W-What are you doing here?" He awkwardly questioned. "I left my purse and when I come to get it and walked up to check on you, my only two children are sucking on each others' faces!" She brought one hand to her hip and the other pointing upstairs toward their bedrooms. "Bed. Now. We will discuss this in the morning." Dipper thought to himself, out of every lock in the world theirs has to be broken.

The twins went to their rooms—which were separate—and sat in the sudden awkward stillness of the house. What was going to become of their family now? What's going to happen next? Would they have to separate questions like these drifted in the twins' heads all night.

Their parents rearranged everything, now them not being able to go into each others rooms or see each other and there parents room and the bathroom were the only rooms they were allowed to go in besides their own.

Neither one of them got any sleep for a few days. They were too busy thinking about that night's previous and what their parents would do about it.

The next morning their parents ordered them into the living room.

Their parents walked into the living room, obviously disappointed. Their dad spoke up. "Kids. Your mother and I have been talking about this "situation" all night and we decided... we're going to separate you two. Dipper goes back to Gravity Falls and Mabel goes to Florida with your grandma." Dipper's eyes widened and Mabel nearly choked "You can't do this!" Dipper piped up. "It's for the best." Their mother replied.

Mabel walked up next to Dipper; looking like she would burst into tears any second. "We've been through sixteen years of life together. We bonded and we're basically best friends! You can't say that about other siblings; and you can't rip that from us!" Her voice cracked many times. "Well I think you bonded too much." "This is bullshit! You can't just separate us!" Dipper snapped. "This isn't up for discussion. their dad replied rather calm" "Please don't do this. There has to be another way." Mabel pleaded. "I'm afraid not." "How long?" "We don't know yet. For now it's indefinite." Mabel couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They just came down like a waterfall. They went to their rooms-separated.

They only had a day before they left. Dipper was at his desk at snapping his pen aggressively because he couldn't sleep, he slipped his finger and stabbed his hand. "Oowww.. He gasped"

He looked at his hand and saw the bleeding wound.

He stood up and peeked his head out the door down the hall. At the end of the hall, his parents door wide open and in between his room and his parents Mabel's. he walked out looking to treat his hand. He crept in the bath room door, between Mabel's room and his. He walked in not to see anything but mabel standing there rinsing her face.

He took one glimpse at her until he instantly hugged her. "I don't want to go" mabel whimpered. I know I know. Just I-i promise I'm gonna fix this I promise. They hugged for a while hoping their parents wouldn't wake. Dipper completely forgot about his wound . They came apart and mabel just noticed his hand. I'll fix it, she said. She held his hand under the faucet and ran it under cold water and pulled out the peroxide. She dipped cotton swabs in the peroxide and lightly swabbed his hand, and pulled out the colored band aids (I mean what else would she have picked) and gently placed it on.

There. Done. She said very satisfied with her work. Mabel, it's amazing. He replied. They both smiled, but it faded quickly as the though of them leaving the next day grew over them. They hugged again. they both climbed into the bath tub mabel aside dipper. They hugged and cried. Dipper ran his fingers through Mabel's hair and cradled her. After a while they finally cried themselves to sleep.

With a crap ton of luck they managed to wake before their parents, they kissed and went back to their rooms. Separated. About thirty minutes later There parents woke and went down stairs after helping mabel finish packing. Dipper went down stairs and waited as mabel came down with a suit case in one hand and a pillow in the other. Their dad waited in the car with the engine running and dipper and their mom were waiting outside. Mabel walked out and saw dipper standing there looking down.

"Your flight leaves in an hour mabel make it quick" their mom stated. Mabel walked over and looked at dipper. She dropped her stuff and instantly hugged him. She didn't want to leave her brothers arms. "You better text me when we get our phones back ya big dork" she said.

"Mabel, just-I'm gonna fix this ok, I'm gonna fix this". He replied. Hey hey we good we cool, I mean they can't keep us cut off forever right? Wrap it up you two your fathers got the engine running. Their mom interrupted. They looked into each others eyes for a second. They wanted to kiss goodbye but their parents were right there watching there every move. "I.. Guess ill see ya when I see ya" She said. Mabel picked up her stuff and walked towards the car. "...See ya, sis" he replied.

Mabel got in the car and looked out the window at dipper with tears in her eyes. Dipper had nothing to do except wave ashamed of himself about this whole mess. The car drove away leaving dipper standing alone. Realizing he was only half of what he really was. At that moment he thought everything was over, not knowing how long they'd be separated.

About three hours later dipper had all his stuff packed ready for the bus to gravity falls. Do you have everything you need? His mom asked. Ye-oh wait my hat! Dipper ran upstairs in his room to his desk and looked at the back of his chair, which is where he always hangs it. But it wasn't there. But instead there was a pink headband hung up there instead. He picked it up with tears in his eyes. He saw writing on the inside. "Love you bro". Dipper put the headband in his suitcase knowing exactly where his hat had had gone and headed back down stairs and walked out the door of his house.

He took a deep breath and got on the bus. "Here we go". He said quietly to himself.

Yet the the twins were separated they still kept them on the top of their minds always thinking about each other knowing that they will meet again, at some point.


End file.
